


Felicità

by Flamingori



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Brotherhood
Genre: Fluff, Leo es amor puro inyectado en vena, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: El nuevo encargo de Leonardo Da Vinci era pintar la felicidad, ¿cómo plasmaría algo tan subjetivo y personal en un lienzo? ¿Qué era, exactamente, su felicidad?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a los señores de Ubisoft. Yo sólo los uso para mi uso y disfrute personal, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla como ésta.

\-----

Aquélla estaba siendo una tarde bastante bonita y tranquila, el sol se encargaba de iluminar las concurridas calles de Roma dándole un ambiente de lo más pacífico que sus habitantes sabían disfrutar. Las mujeres parloteaban mientras hacían sus compras en el mercado, los galenos llamaban a los enfermos ofreciendo novedosos tratamientos con sanguijuelas, los sastres exponían sus mejores telas colgándolas como tapices en las paredes de sus tiendas, y los herreros presumían de sus habilidades con la forja. Era un día como cualquier otro en la soleada Roma, y entre tanta gente iba Leonardo Da Vinci, una figura despistada que no llamaba demasiado la atención entre la marea de personas que inundaban las calles —ya fuera a pie o a caballo—, iba pensando en su próximo encargo: un cuadro que debía reflejar una idea tan abstracta como la felicidad. Quien se lo había encargado era una noble anciana natural de Milán, había pasado las tres últimas décadas en Roma junto a su marido, pero ahora que éste había muerto, decidió recuperar su fortuna de los bancos y volver a su ciudad natal donde le gustaría descansar para siempre junto a sus recuerdos. Quería llevarse consigo, sin embargo, un retrato de ese sentimiento que durante tantos años la acompañó.

—Pintar la felicidad —suspiró—, ¿cómo haré algo así?

No podía rechazar la oferta (la mujer le había recibido en su _palazzo_ siempre con tentempiés y bebidas dulces importadas del extranjero, sentía que debía corresponder tanta amabilidad con un buen trabajo), pero lo que sí podía haber hecho era empezar mucho antes al día anterior a la fecha de entrega. Da Vinci era un genio, no había duda de ello, pero no era nada bueno organizando el tiempo.  
Ya había comprado el lienzo donde pintaría la obra, además de varios pinceles, y regresaba al escondite de Asesinos. Ezio le había dicho que podía hospedarse allí en alguna de las habitaciones, de esta forma podría enfocarse sólo en la pintura y no buscar un hostal donde quedarse el tiempo que pasara en la ciudad. De igual forma, su hermana Claudia le ofreció una lujosa alcoba en La Rosa en Flor, pero, pese a que ese elegante burdel tendría unas mejores y más confortables instalaciones que el escondite, Leonardo no se sentía del todo cómodo con el ir y venir de las prostitutas con sus clientes.

—Si vas tan distraído cuando caminas acabarás chocando con alguien.

—Ah Ezio, no te he oído llegar —dijo moviendo un poco el lienzo para poder verle.

—Anda trae, te harás daño —Ezio cargó en sus brazos tanto el lienzo como la bolsa que tenía los pinceles—. ¿Qué debes pintar esta vez?

—Un retrato de la felicidad.

—¿Eso es posible? ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

—No lo sé —se alzó de hombros y sonrió—. ¿No es eso lo emocionante del encargo?

—Creo que sólo tú podrías pensar de esa manera tan optimista —se echó a reír ante su pregunta. Luego, los ojos del artista se perdieron en los tejados.

—Ezio, ¿podrías subir las cosas arriba? —preguntó señalando la zona más alta del escondite—. Creo que pintaré mejor al aire libre. Aún faltan unas horas para que anochezca, puedo aprovecharlas.

Ezio asintió vagamente con la cabeza, y Leonardo miró asombrado cómo trepó por la fachada cargando lo que traía. Enganchó el lienzo a su espalda, ajustándolo con los rebordes de su ballesta, y se colgó la bolsa al hombro para empezar a trepar. Se ayudó de las cornisas y balcones para poder apoyar el peso de su cuerpo y alzarse, sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza a los balcones y le servían como ganchos para impulsarse. Llegó a la azotea en cuestión de segundos, el tiempo ni siquiera llegó al minuto. Leonardo, por su parte, entró por la puerta del edificio y subió por las escaleras, saludando por el camino a los asesinos con los que se topaba. Para cuando salió a la azotea, Ezio acomodaba el lienzo en un caballete.

—¿Pero en qué momento has subido también el caballete?

Ezio le miró arqueando una de sus cejas.  
—Eres muy lento, me ha dado tiempo de sobra para cogerlo de tu habitación y traerlo aquí.

Leonardo, en lugar de preocuparse por la invasión a la intimidad de la que acababa de ser víctima, fue frente al lienzo en blanco pensando en el tema de la obra.  
—¿Qué es para ti la felicidad? —le preguntó al asesino, que se quitó la capucha antes de responder, permitiendo que la brisa de la tarde le acariciara el rostro.

—Es algo a la vez difícil de conseguir y único para cada uno —se explicó—. Para un padre de familia, la felicidad será darle de comer a sus hijos cada día; y para un sacerdote la felicidad recae en los fieles que visiten su iglesia.

—Eres un hombre de lo más práctico, ¿verdad? —rió—. Pero, ¿no es un tanto cruel esa idea? Los seres humanos nos empeñamos en ser felices incluso cuando nada nos garantiza que podamos serlo.

Ezio se alzó de hombros mirando lo que había comenzado a pintar, poco más que unas líneas y círculos a una esquina del lienzo, le gustaría saber en qué pensaba. El artista le explicó que se trataban de pruebas de color, probando la textura de las nuevas pinturas, venían de un nuevo taller de Venecia y todavía no estaba del todo acostumbrado a ellas.

—Sé qué debo pintar, pero no sé muy bien cómo enfocarlo —suspiró—. Esto va a ser difícil.

—Piensa en algo que te haga feliz y dibújalo —le dijo—. Pinta tu propia idea de felicidad.

Un repentino aleteo llamó la atención del asesino, una paloma había vuelto al palomar con las otras, posiblemente con algún mensaje para el gremio que debía ser respondido de inmediato. Se puso en marcha y, de un par de saltos, quedó frente a las aves para coger la nota que traía en su pata. Leonardo le siguió con la curiosidad marcando su rostro, pero sustituyendo esos saltos y piruetas de Ezio por pasitos algo más torpes hasta llegar a la azotea inferior. Le sonrió orgulloso por su hazaña (era todo un mérito moverse por los tejados de Roma sin acabar con algún hueso roto contra la calzada), y fue a su lado en el palomar. Abrió la puerta permitiendo que las palomas salieran volando, y cogió algo de alpiste que guardó en sus manos. Se alejó un poco y las palomas, tanto las que habían salido volando como las que se quedaron dentro del palomar, fueron hacia él, apoyándose en sus brazos, hombros y cabeza para comer las semillas.

Ezio pensó, por un momento, que Leonardo acabaría por convertirse en un ángel frente a él: cabello rubio, ojos claros y rodeado de plumas, además de una dulce sonrisa que parecía encandilar a las mismas palomas.

Decidió volver a la azotea superior, conocía muy bien al inventor y sabía que era capaz de pasarse toda la tarde con los pájaros y olvidar por completo el trabajo que le habían encargado. Le ayudó en la escalada, tendiendo sus manos para alzarle en el escalón o cargándole hasta quedar cerca del lienzo, pues ¡qué tragedia sería si Da Vinci se hiciera daño! Sentía que toda Roma —y Venecia, Florencia, Milán..., ¡toda Italia!— se lanzaría sobre él por herir a un verdadero genio.

—¿Todavía sin ideas? —le preguntó. Leonardo permanecía frente al lienzo cruzado de brazos, esperando que le hablara y le dijera qué debía pintar en él—. A este paso anochecerá y no habrás empezado, ¿cuándo debes entregar el encargo? ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Mañana —rió escuchando el suspiro del asesino.

—No tienes remedio —volvió a suspirar desatando su coleta—. Leo, no deberías ser tan perezoso. Tómate más en serio tu trabajo.

—No soy perezoso, me distraigo con facilidad —de hecho, ahora estaba agachado mirando el viaje de unas hormigas sobre la roca, cargaban varias semillas del alpiste y se preguntaba a dónde irían.

Ezio fue con él evitando que se echara a caminar tras las hormigas, se inclinó llevando sus manos hacia aquellos mechones rubios que hoy no estaban cubiertos por ninguna boina o sombrero. Utilizó el lazo rojo para atar la coleta que le había hecho.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Leonardo girando un poco la cabeza para poder verle.

—Tengo un encargo que hacer, nada relacionado con el arte, ya sabes —sí, Leonardo sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería—. Dile a tus musas que te traigan inspiración en sus visitas.

El artista se puso en pie para despedirle adecuadamente (porque sería una despedida bastante extraña si su cabeza estuviera a la altura de su muslo). Luego contempló cómo aquella figura desaparecía saltando al vacío desde un lado de la azotea, quiso creer que había resultado ileso. Se acercó a ese lado y miró a la calle buscándole, vio un fardo de heno, varias personas paseando, pero ni rastro de Ezio.

—Mi musa acaba de irse sin dejar rastro —murmuró llevándose la mano al cabello, jugueteando con el lazo que lo ataba.

 

Al día siguiente y desde lo alto de un estandarte —un lugar normalmente ocupado sólo por las águilas—, Ezio pudo ver claramente cómo un ajetreado artista corría por las calles de la cuidad cargando un lienzo malamente cubierto con unos trapos. Se disculpaba con las personas con las que chocaba y volvía a retomar su carrera, le siguió divertido saltando de un tejado a otro, y le vio entrar en un gran _palazzo_ de estilo clásico con simétricas columnas y ornamentadas cornisas. A las puertas esperaba un carro tirado por cuatro yeguas que sería dirigido por el cochero que ahora mismo hablaba con dos guardias de los Borgia. Ezio los evitó y llegó hasta uno de los balcones, desde él podía escuchar lo que ocurría bajo él: la reunión de Leonardo con la noble.

—¡Santo cielo! ¡Es hermoso! —exclamó la mujer. Ezio imaginó que había descubierto la obra y sintió el impulso de inclinarse para ver lo que Leonardo habría pintado, pero se contuvo, la guardia seguía rondando el _palazzo_ para ofrecer protección a un miembro de la alta sociedad, no podía arriesgarse a ser visto—. Lo que habíamos acordado no es un precio justo, ¿qué te parece si le sumo al pago veinte mil florines? —esto confirmaba que la mujer era rica, ¡veinte mil florines por un cuadro!

—Oh, _signora_ , no es necesario —se negó Leonardo, el asesino imaginó su sonrisa al no poder verle—. Me alegra que le haya gustado, ahora lo importante es que se acomode en su carruaje y tenga un viaje sin dificultades hasta su querida Milán, ¡es una ciudad de lo más interesante!

—Digas lo que digas, pienso pagarte más dinero —la mujer no se dio por vencida en el tema. Dio una palmada y varios de sus sirvientes cargaron el cuadro hacia el carro, para mala suerte de Ezio, cubierto con una larga sábana que le impidió verlo—. Ésta es una obra que podré lucir orgullosa en mi salón, ¿y dices que sólo te ha llevado un día crearla? ¡Tu talento no tiene límites!

—Me halaga usted más de lo que merezco.

Leonardo siguió a la anciana hacia las puertas de la gigantesca vivienda, ahora en ellas reluciría un cartel de _in vendita_ —aunque tan buena propiedad no tardaría en venderse—. La ayudó a subir al carro y se despidieron con un abrazo. Pasó unos minutos contemplando la estela del carro tras él, la anciana se había asomado por un lado para despedirse moviendo su pañuelo de seda de un lado a otro, un gesto no del todo adecuado para una mujer de su posición que, sin embargo, hizo reír al artista y al asesino que espiaba la escena. Se dejó caer junto a Leonardo, pero al no hacer ruido alguno éste no fue consciente de su presencia hasta que se giró para regresar al escondite. Vio a Ezio tan cerca y tan de repente que dio un bote en el sitio, lanzando por los aires la bolsita de cuero que tenía el pago por su trabajo.

—No me des sustos como éste —resopló intentando regular su respiración, llevándose la mano al pecho mientras Ezio le entregaba la bolsa, que había caído al suelo—, mi corazón no podrá soportarlo.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué has pintado? No he podido ver el cuadro.

—Mi propia visión de la felicidad —contestó sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Leonardo resultaba encantadora incluso con el aspecto que llevaba ahora. Terminó el cuadro esta misma mañana —pintando toda la noche en su habitación a la luz de varios candiles—, y corrió hacia el _palazzo_ para poder entregarlo a tiempo, minutos antes de que la mujer partiera rumbo a Milán. Razón por la que no tuvo tiempo de asearse: llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior, en sus manos y cara manchas de distintos colores, la coleta casi desecha, y una sombra de agotamiento marcaba todo su rostro.

—¿No me dirás qué es? —insistió.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es algo muy personal.

—¿Tan personal que se lo regalas a una _signora_? —su tono de reproche no pasó inadvertido e intentó arreglarlo—. Sólo tengo curiosidad.

—Esa _signora_ ha pagado por él, además, sabía de antemano lo que habría en ese cuadro, sería como ocultar lo inocultable. No tendría sentido hacerlo —suspiró llevándose la mano a la nuca, el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo—. Lavaré tu cinta antes de devolvértela, tiene manchas de pintura. Pero lo haré mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora necesito dormir un poco.

Se despidió entre bostezos y andando a trompicones de vuelta al escondite. Ezio ya daba por perdida la cinta y no le importaba demasiado, lo que sí empezaba a importarle (más bien, intrigarle) era el misterioso cuadro, ¿cómo sería la felicidad de Leonardo? Él mismo no tenía nada claro cómo pintaría la suya —aunque sí tenía bastante claro que sería un dibujo mucho más basto que el que hiciera el otro—. Se ajustó la capucha y echó a andar hasta la fachada más cercana, cuando parecía que iba a golpearse de bruces con la pared, saltó y comenzó a trepar con la misma gracia que una araña por el tronco de un árbol. Ya en el tejado se puso en marcha yendo por la misma dirección que el carro.

No tardó demasiado en alcanzarle, claro que el acumulamiento de personas yendo al mercado por la mañana ayudó a la causa. En comparación, la mayor dificultad que encontró Ezio fue algún arquero que liquidó con cuchillos arrojadizos o virotes de ballesta. Había tenido suerte, el carro aminoró la marcha atravesando uno de los puentes de la ciudad, momento que aprovechó para saltar y acabar sobre su techo. La madera crujió un poco por el impacto, pero no tanto como para llamar la atención de su único ocupante, la anciana había corrido las cortinillas de las ventanas y se echaba una ligera cabezada. A su lado, el cuadro cubierto de Leonardo y, tras ella, en el largo del carro, el resto de su equipaje. El asesino se escabulló rápido por una de las ventanas sin ser visto, se sentó al lado de la mujer para analizar su actual situación. Debía actuar rápido para descubrir el cuadro y verlo sin ser descubierto por la persona que tenía a menos de un metro; sujetó el marco y lo cargó hacia atrás de un salto. Se sentó entre dos cajas repletas de vestidos y ahí, acurrucado como un vulgar ladrón que huía de la justicia, pudo retirar la sábana para ver el lienzo y, al fin, la pintura.

Sus cejas saltaron de pura sorpresa, y sus ojos mostraron la emoción que sacudió por unos segundos todo su estómago.

—Jovencito, es de muy mala educación colarse de esta forma en una propiedad privada —la garganta de Ezio se secó, ¿qué habilidades tenía esta mujer que le había descubierto?—. Te perdonaré porque eres una persona muy importante para mi artista favorito.

—Lo lamento, _signora_ —se disculpó moviendo por segunda vez el cuadro, lo dejó junto a su dueña y volvió a cubrirlo con la sábana—. Yo sólo quería echarle un vistazo.

—Está bien, es una obra que merece ser admirada; pero éstas no son formas de hacerlo, jovencito —Ezio agradecía que le llamara «jovencito» siendo que ya rondaba la treintena—. Ten, dale este paquete. Son unas galletas muy dulces que me han traído de Francia, le gustarán.

— _Signora,_ ¿qué le hace pensar que voy a verle ahora?

La mujer sonrió y dio unos golpecitos contra el techo del carro. El avance de las yeguas se detuvo, el cochero bajó y abrió la puerta, se llevó un buen susto viendo a un invitado no deseado en el interior del mismo. De manera instintiva se llevó la mano a la cintura, sacando una pequeña daga de su alforja. La anciana negó con la cabeza y le hizo señas a Ezio para que bajase. Se despidió, y el carruaje retomó su camino, le esperaban casi dos semanas de viaje hasta Milán.

 

Ezio se quedó plantado a un lado del puente sujetando la pequeña cajita de madera con las galletas en su interior, aquella inmovilidad suya chocaba de frente con las prisas de las gentes de Roma, siempre andando apuradas para conseguir los mejores precios en el mercado. Él también debería apurarse y regresar al escondite, no porque comenzara a llamar la atención de un grupo de guardias que patrullaba la zona, sino porque necesitaba una explicación para el cuadro que había visto: unos pergaminos mal enrollados en una pequeña mesita de madera oscura, varias plumas flotando por la habitación —una tan íntima como un dormitorio—, un brillante lazo rojo ataba varios cuchillos dispuestos sobre los pergaminos, y una capa con el escudo de Florencia caía por una larga espada junto a la cama, dando a entender que quien la blandía no debía llevar demasiada ropa en esta escena.

Sus labios sonrieron sin permiso y giró dando los primeros pasos hacia el escondite. Con suerte, encontraría a Leonardo aún despierto.


End file.
